Finalmente y como nunca
by maricielo717
Summary: Faltando poco para los eventos de la película, dos animales completamente diferentes se dan cuenta de que ya es el momento de realizar sus planes, pues finalmente como nunca, sus sueños se harán realidad...¿cierto?


**Primero que nada...¡hola a todo el mundo! Ya que Frozen es mi película de Disney favorita, decidí mezclar una canción de Anna y Elsa con algunos personajes de Los pingüinos de Madagascar (la película).**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>"¡Hey! ¡Despierta ya monja!"<p>

El menor de todos los pingüinos se levantó de sobresalto de la cama de paja que se encontraba en el circo de los ya conocidos Alex, Marty, Melman y Gloria. Era una noche tranquila en la que los circenses iban a practicar sus actos.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que pasó!? ¿¡Otra misión!?...ah...solo eres tú Julien"

"REY Julien para ti pingüino" dijo con exasperación el vanidoso lémur.

"De acuerdo, rey Julien, ¿por qué me despertó así?"

"El problema, Gabo..."

"Cabo" corrigió el pingüino.

"Como sea, es que quiero unir mi súper popular canción de mover el bote a la pegajosa pero no tan buena canción de los gigantes que es conocida como Afro Circo para su próxima actuación"

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"

"Que nadie me quiere hacer caso, lo cual es desconcertante, desentendido y todo lo que empieza con des- ya que YO soy un rey"

"Entonces quieres que yo vaya a hablar con ellos sobre tu canción"

"Y...¡tenemos un ganador!" dijo Julien mientras levantaba una aleta de Cabo en forma de victoria

"Pero..¿por qué yo?"

"Porque se lo pedí antes a tus amigos y esto fue lo que me dijeron..."

El lémur se puso una bolsa de palomitas en la cabeza e hizo una postura de militar, luego dijo con voz autoritaria.

"Prefiero mil veces escuchar Afro Circo con canciones hippies a escuchar una de tus canciones; favor denegado"

Luego agarró un lápiz de por ahí y fingió escribir en su mano mientras decía en forma de sabelotodo.

"Está comprobado que una canción pegajosa mezclada con otra, da como resultado una confusa y desagradable melodía con letra, no creo que sea conveniente para nuestros oídos; lamento ser directo pero no"

Julien botó el lápiz y habló con su voz de siempre.

"Y después fui a convencer al pingüino loco el cual balbuceó, pero estoy segurísimo de que fue un no"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Que regurgite una bazuca con pelotas de tenis y te persiga por medio circo se considera algo positivo?"

"Claro que no"

"Entonces fue un gran no de su parte"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te haré el favor"

"¡Ah en serio! ¡Muchas gracias!" exclamó el lémur mientras abrazaba al pingüino "Y por si acaso si ves por alguna parte a Mort gritando mi nombre tienes que..."

"¡Rey Julieeeeeeeen!" dijo una vocecita adorable para todos, pero insoportable para uno.

"Ay no allá viene...¡Nos vemos monja!"

Así el lémur corrió a la velocidad de un rayo al mismo tiempo que Cabo regresaba a su cama de paja, cuando notó algo sorprendente.

Sobre un organizador que Kowalski había construído, había un calendario que indicaba algo muy importante para el menor de los pingüinos.

"¡Faltan dos días para mi décimo cumpleaños!" dijo mientras daba saltitos de alegría y miraba fotos (en el organizador) de momentos que los pingüinos habían vivido.

Como una foto de los pingüinos bebé en su primer día en el zoo de Central Park, vacaciones en Madagascar, la misión en Cuba (la cual estaba borrosa), la boda de Skipper con la muñeca hawaiana Lola y una foto de los cuatro con pelucas afro coloridas.

"Pasamos muchos momentos increíbles, pero ahora todo será diferente, porque dentro de dos días seré todo un pingüino adulto" recordó mientras salía de la carpa de circo y caminaba por un bello paisaje nocturno de campo "¡No puedo esperar!"

En ese momento, escuchó la melodía de Afro Circo aunque casi fuera del alcance de sus oídos.

"Justo a tiempo", luego dicho esto, recordó una película que había visto en su noveno cumpleaños junto con sus hermanos que (sorprendente-mente Skipper también) les pareció agradable, aunque ya no soportaban que él cantara las canciones una y otra vez.

Pero aprovechando que estaba solo...

(Empieza la melodía de Frozen "finalmente y como nunca")

[El feliz pingüino corre por el campo, en donde había una laguna con patitos]

Cabo:

_¡Espacios abiertos!_

_¡Camino igual!_

_¡Creí que ya no iba a pasar!_

_Y hay tantos patos, ¿quién lo iba a pensar...?_

_Vagando siempre en este hogar_

[Mira el circo a la distancia]

_En el vacío del lugar_

_¡Ya por fin, las rejas se abrirán!_

_Llegarán cargos reales_

_Algo muy raro será_

_¡Ya listo estoy! Por fin un cambio habrá_

[Cabo se sube a una roca mediana mientras mira el paisaje]

_Pues finalmente y como nunca_

_Habrá lucha y acción!_

_Finalmente y como nunca_

_Recibiré una gratitud..._

_No sé si estoy gozoso o gracioso_

_Más me invade la emoción!_

[Se acerca a la laguna de los patos]

_Pues finalmente y como nunca_

_Tendré respeto yo_

[Hablando con los patitos]

_¡Estoy tan ansioso por conocer misiones de verdad! ¡oh!_

_Y tal vez me puedan ascender de puesto_

[Dirigiéndose a un conjunto de árboles]

_Como un soldado ahora voy_

_Cautivador como soy_

_Sofisticada imagen mostraré... ¡Ooh!_

[Se imagina a sus hermanos]

_De pronto me mirarán allá_

_Valientes y decididos están_

_¡Y mucho pescadito comeré!_

[Con un tronco con algunas ramas, se imagina a Skipper]

_Conversaremos seriamente_

[Tuerce una rama del tronco como si fuera una aleta haciendo un saludo militar]

_Lo que es raro en verdad_

[Cabo hace un saludo militar, sin fijarse que...]

_¡Nada como antes ya será!_

[La rama se suelta y le pega a Cabo]

_¡Ouch! Finalmente y como nunca_

_¡Actos puros, diversión!_

_Finalmente y como nunca_

_Me pondrán más atención..._

_Si lo pienso es una locura_

_Que hoy surja el honor... Mas finalmente y como nunca_

_¡Existe la ocasión!_

**Mientras tanto en Venecia...**

En un submarino, cierto pulpo estaba sacando de un baúl un disfraz de humano, ese cefalópodo era Dave, también conocido como el doctor Octavio por los humanos. Estaba dándose cuenta que ya era momento de salir de allí.

[Mientras se pone su traje]

Dave:

_Lo que hay en ti_

_No dejes ver_

_Un humano_

_Tú siempre debes ser_

[Mira un retrato pintado por un italiano de él en su forma humana]

_No has de abrir_

_Tu corazón_

[Se le cae uno de sus guantes, revelando un tentáculo]

_Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán_

[Decidido]

_Pero falta poco ya_

**En la entrada del circo...**

Cabo:

_¡Falta poco ya!_

Dave:

_Que angustia he de sentir_

Cabo:

_¡Que angustia he de sentir!_

Dave:

[A sus ayudantes pulpos]

_Esas puertas deben ya...¡abrir!_

Cabo:

_¡Abrir!_

[El pingüino entra al circo mientras pasa por los caballos blancos, el tigre, la foca, la jaguar y los cuatro protagonistas de Madagascar que iban saliendo]

_Finalmente y como nunca_

Dave:

[Mientras pasa al lado de sus secuaces]

_Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver_

Cabo:

_Mis sueños se hacen realidad!_

Dave:

_Un humano tu siempre debes ser_

Cabo:

_Tal vez posea más libertad_

Dave:

_No así_

Cabo:

[Agarrándose de in poste de madera]

_¡Y encuentre más amor!_

Dave:

_No has de abrir tu corazón_

Cabo:

_Ya pronto empieza todo,_

_¡Y genial habrá de ser!_

_Pues finalmente y como nunca... Finalmente y como nunca_

[Cabo salta feliz por el vacío circo]

_¡No me detendrán!_

"¡CABO!"

(Termina la música)

El pingüino se voltea asustado para ver a Skipper, Kowalski y Rico con caras de: ¿pero qué...?

"Skipper, me causaste escalofríos"

"¿¡Qué te había dicho acerca de cantar temas de esa súper taquillera película!?"

"Que ya no lo haga" dijo Cabo mirando al suelo triste.

Skipper se sintió mal por haber entristecido a su hermano í que sonrió alegremente y le dijo:

"Pero tengo que reconocer que cantaste mejor que las otras veces"

"¿De verdad crees eso?" dijo esperanzado el menor de los pingüinos.

"Creemos eso, ¿verdad Kowalski?"

"Bueno, al crecer, tus cuerdas vocales se van desarrollando más provocando que el tono de la voz..." el pingüino listo cambió de respuesta al ver la cara confundida de Cabo y las caras de reproche de Skipper y Rico "...claro que sí"

"Bien" fue todo lo que se le pudo entender a Rico después de balbucear otras cosas al parecer positivas.

"Los quiero mucho chicos" Cabo abrazó a sus tres hermanos, y ellos correspondieron el abrazo.

"Y nosotros a ti" dijo Skipper.

"Ay, mis ojos reales no habían visto jamás tanto amor entre ustedes"

Los pingüinos se voltearon deshaciendo el abrazo para ver a Julien que se secaba algunas lágrimas. El lémur se acercó a ellos de un salto.

"Tengo que reconocer que ese pingüino tiene una voz estupenda, hasta podemos hacer un dueto ¿que dices monja?"

Julien:

[Bailando]

¡Quiero mover el...

"¡NOOOO!" gritaron los tres pingüinos mayores.

Rico vomitó una bomba de humo negro y los cuatro hermanos desaparecieron, dejando al presumido rey completamente solo.

"Quisiera saber hacer eso" se lamentó el lémur.

"¡REY JULIEEEEEEN!" otra vez la aguda voz

Quizás no tan solo.

"Ay no"

**En Italia...**

"Brrrrbrrrrrbr"

"No Pedro, no estaba imitando la canción de Frozen"

"¡Brbrbrrrbrr!"

"Si te das cuenta la letra es diferente"

"¿Brbrbr?"

"Si lo es"

"Brrrbrrrbr, brrrbrrrbrr"

"No estaba llorando, se me metió mantequilla de las palomitas en los ojos cuando veíamos la película, Mario y Domm son testigos"

"Brr, brrrrbrrrbr"

"¡Es verdad!" Reclamaba el ahora humano Octavio "¡Vuelve a tu posición que debemos capturar más pingüinos"

Así el pulpo con traje de humano caminó hacia la calles de Venecia, mientras que su asistente de nombre Pedro se iba a buscar a sus compañeros Mario y Domm.

A ver si ellos tenían la misma versión que su jefe.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó o al menos los entretuvo?<strong>

**Si quieren manden reviews para hacer más de estos con la condición de que:**

**1. Tienen que ser canciones de Frozen (valen también las eliminadas)**

**2. Tienen que ser personajes de los pingüinos de Madagascar la película (no la serie)**

**Si puedo más adelante escribiré canciones de otras películas o de la actualidad con los personajes de la serie y de las películas de Madagascar.**

**Por ahora...¡Adiós!**


End file.
